Snape's Lamenting
by smccra6
Summary: An addtional chapter to book four,"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." This is based on my theory of Prof. Snape. Feel free to critique and if you’re interested...I'll keep adding.


This is based on my theory of Prof. Snape. Feel free to critique and if you're interested...I'll keep adding.  
  
  
  
It had indeed been a rough year at Hogwarts, one dead.... several injured.... all badly shaken up. All the events of the past year, as well as those of years gone by, were weighing heavily on the mind of Prof. Snape as he stood in front of a large window in one of the schools higher towers.  
  
In the distance...Snape could see the Hogwarts express just pulling out of the Hogsmeade station. Yet even the steam billowing up from the great locomotive, could not have any impact on the feeling coursing through Snape's mind, body, and (though you may not believe it) soul.  
  
Nearly five years had past since Snape had come eye-to-eye for the first time with Harry Potter, the son of his former School rival.  
  
As the plumes of steam rose ever higher they crossed in front of the setting sun...and eerie wavy shadows crossed Snape's weary face as he stared longingly at the train.... wondering.... wondering...wondering just how long he could keep up his facade of being tough and forceful.  
  
"I know that it is sometimes difficult to keep up appearances." Said a voice from behind Snape. "But you have no reason to feel ashamed...all that you have done...you have done for the better good of all."  
  
Snape was not even slightly rattled for he knew the voice well; it was that of Albus Dummbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster.  
  
"Was it"? Said Snape in a non-believing tone.  
  
"I am quite sure it was." Said Dummbledore. "You have nothing to fear...the boy is perfectly safe where he is going. I would daresay that your tough demeanor has also served to better prepare him for this."  
  
Snape turned slowly to face Dummbledore. The orange glow from the setting sun cast the shadows of the two men harshly against the brightly illuminated stonewall opposite the window.  
  
"Has it?" Said Snape. "Or has it merely planted the seeds of hatred within him. Prof....you know as well as I that I would never wish what happened to...to.... them, upon anyone else."  
  
Snape stepped back from the window and began to slowly...but nervously pace.  
  
"I never even gave it a thought Severus." Said Dummbledore. "Yet...your mind...you continue to dwell upon the events of the past. I'm afraid that that will serve you very little in your coming endeavors. Revenge is not a noble pursuit Severus."  
  
Snape stopped in his tracks. He lowered his head slowly.  
  
"I know headmaster...I know." Said Snape solemnly. "But heading back into the lions den after so many years...back to the same scum who.... who...  
  
Snape clenched his fists, his anger was now beginning to show through. But...was it anger...or fear...or...sadness. It was hard to tell, but one thing is for sure...if any student at Hogwarts had ever seen Prof. Snape in a state this...they would have been instantly sent into a fit of stuttering disbelief.  
  
"Calm yourself Severus." Said Dummbledore. "I fully understand your anger...as anyone who knew your situation would. But what is in the past cannot be changed. We must now focus on the present.... and....the future."  
  
Snape un-clenched his fists and let out a deep soul-searching sigh. He slowly made his way over to the window and stood next to Dummbledore. Two wise men...basking in what should have been an uplifting golden light. Instead...it felt as though doom where approaching.  
  
"Lovely evening, is it not?" Said Dummbledore in his usual worry-less tone.  
  
Snape barely even shrugged in response. His laid his hands upon the cold stone window ceil and gripped it.  
  
The Hogwarts Express was now steaming away in the distance...carryon Harry and His friends away from Hogwarts for another 2 months.  
  
Snape glanced up and scanned the golden horizon. The setting sun was now starting to turn the sky a deep reddish-orange.  
  
"I know I should not lament as I am...but there has not been one day go by...not one day in 15 years...that I haven't thought of them." Said Snape in a dismal tone. "It was my fault...My own stupid.... ARROGENT FAULT."  
  
"Arrogance is not a mortal sin Severus...all of us are incline to make mistakes along life's pathway." Said Dummbledore. "Those who atone for their mistakes...are forgiven...those who do not.... well, I needn't go on."  
  
"I Swear...I swear I will not let it happen again!!! Said Snape in an increasing volume.  
  
"Severus"  
  
"I will not let the same fate befall anyone else if I can help it." Said Snape.  
  
"Severus!!!" Said Dummbledore in a much louder tone.  
  
Snape instantly stopped. He loosed his grip upon the window ceil and gently leaned against it.  
  
"Severus we all have things in our past that we wish we could undo." Said DUmmbledore. "But not amount of anger...or regret...or lamenting is going to bring back your wife and daughter."  
  
Snape's head drooped even lower still. And low and behold...a single tear dropped from Snape's eye, and landed gently upon the illuminated window ceil.  
  
True.... it was easy to see that 15 years had not totally robbed Snape of all emotion...indeed...if anything, it seemed to have instilled more of it within him.  
  
"I do not know...however...how much longer I can go on with my masquerade Headmaster". Said Snape while stifling his emotions. "Each time I look into my students eager young eyes...I can see my daughter, and how happy, and eager she once was."  
  
"A fine student there was no doubt of that." Said Dummbledore.  
  
"If only I had not been so blind as to what was happening to her." Said Snape as he again smashed his fist against the cold window ceil.  
  
"We were all blinded to some degree Severus." Said Dummbledore reassuringly. "Even I could not have foreseen the fullest extent of young Riddle's insanity...even though with hindsight...there were plenty of warning signs."  
  
"As there were with my own child." Said Snape sadly.  
  
"Severus.... being a parent can cause one to see events in a much different light." Said Dummbledore. "Again...I am as sorry for you to this day as I was 15 years ago...but we must put our emotions behind us for the time being and focus upon preventing the past from repeating itself."  
  
"I know Headmaster...and I shall." Said Snape with a mild spark of life returning.  
  
"I have full confidence in your abilities Severus...you will do us all a good service I am sure." Said Dummbledore.  
  
Snape again raised his head and glanced out the large window at the orange colored landscape. the Hogwarts Express was now no where to be seen...seemingly enveloped by the ever spreading countryside. Yet...the sun remained...it's bright orange edges just kissing the tips of the surrounding mountains, and continuing to throw an eerie hue over Snape and Dummbledore.  
  
"It was on an evening just like this." Said Sanpe distantly. "Bright orange...warm...almost to the day."  
  
"I remember Severus" Said Dummbledore"  
  
Snape stared blankly into space...his thoughts now seemingly racing a mile a minute into the past. Back...back to the evening when his life...and many others were changed forever. As though dipping his hand into a pensive...he could not help reliving the events of that horrible evening.  
  
It was the very height of Lord Voldemort's rein of terror...in a time when wizards and witches alike lived in constant fear. It was a time when no one was safe...not Muggles or any other creature on...within...or above the earth.  
  
The alliance of Wizards and Witches against Lord Voldemort had been formed by this time; word had even been dispatched to the ministers of the "Muggle Relations Boards" all over Europe and America.  
  
However...the battle was terribly difficult. Fear and mistrust hampered the operations for months. It was very difficult at times to tell who was on which side, whether they had truly gone astray or were merely acting under curses. Terrible Times...for all concerned.  
  
Snape recalled his own horrible decision to join with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.... and hatred and anger filled his veins. He had joined Lord Voldemort out of shear stupidity and fear...fear that he and his family would simply be swept away if did not. Though he knew he had not been alone in such a choice...the memory of it still rang like a very sour note in his ears.  
  
Snape...who had not the best of reputations from his school and post-school days...was admitted into Voldemort's inner circle. However...it did not take long for him to regret his decision. After witnessing several heinous cold-blooded murders, the fear that had compelled him to join Voldemort...now compelled him to defeat him.  
  
To that end...he turned to the one man whom he knew he could trust...the man who was at this very moment standing right next to him.... Albus Dummbledore, the leader of the alliance against Voldemort.  
  
Since information was a key weapon in this battle...Snape agreed to Spy on Voldemort's circle and secretly relay information to Dummbledore and the other Aurors.  
  
However...through out this whole ordeal...Snape's family life was severely affected. Snape's 18 year old daughter was caught right in the middle...and the anxiety of not knowing just what danger her father was in....drove her to take simply run away from home.  
  
With seemingly no one to turn to...it was only a matter of days before she found herself in league with the very people her parents were working against.  
  
Not knowing that his daughter had joined with Voldemort, Snape continued to relay valuable information to the Alliance. Slowly but surely...the noose began to tighten on Voldemort's inner circle. Others joined in the fight...with comradeship that had not been witnessed since World War 2; Wizards in Europe and America began to round up key members of the Death Eaters.  
  
Finally, Snape leaked the location of Voldemort's key center of operations to the Ministry of Magic. Also...key identity reconnaissance work by James Potter had produced a list of people...a sure fire list of people who were definitely WITH Voldemort.... and those who definitely were not. Every member of the alliance was told to memorize the list by heart.  
  
That is when it came...the worst blow a father could ever hope to endure...Snape saw his Daughter's name on the list...under the category which would seal her fate.  
  
"NO...this is a mistake." Said Snape during the Alliance meeting in May 15 years ago. "Potter...you've got this all wrong Damn it...She wouldn't have."  
  
"I'm afraid there's no mistake Severus." Said James with some regret.  
  
"We've got at least 4 sources who place her squarely in the middle of things.  
  
"BLAST IT POTTER...You're wrong." Hissed Snape in a loud tone. "This is you're idea of a funny school boy joke is it?!!  
  
"I truly wish it were...but it isn't, Look at this." Said Potter as He handed Snape a grainy 8'10 B/W photo.  
  
The moving image on the paper cut Snape to his absolute quick. There was his daughter...his own flesh and blood...Hogwarts Prefect for 3 years, There was Jennifer Snape...hunched over the body of a dead Wizard...rummaging through his pockets for whatever she could find.  
  
Snape slumped forward slightly onto the large table in the Alliance's meeting room. His hands clenched at the photograph as though it were his OWN death sentence.  
  
"It....It can't be...it..." Stamered Snape as he continued to stare at the picture. "Jenny.... no. NO!"  
  
"It is her Severus, there is no doubt about it." Said Potter as he slowly approached Snape. "I am sorry."  
  
Just as James reached Snape, Snape suddenly reeled up at him, and in a moment of shear and utter overload, he took a hefty swipe at James' face and then grabbed him by his robes.  
  
"Liar...it's just what you wanted to hear isn't James!" yelled Snape. "You revel in seeing my name disgraced and my life destroyed...DON"T YOU!"  
  
"GENTLMEN!!" Boomed the voice of a 15 year younger Dummbledore. "I fear that that this will get us no where fast. Severus...unhand him...NOW!"  
  
With a look of hatred in his eyes...Snape loosened his grip on James' robe and finally let him go.  
  
"I know you will never believe me" Said James. "But I am truly sorry. It was as much a shock to me as it...  
  
"Don't even presume it Potter." Hissed Snape. "I know that becoming a father has opened your eyes somewhat...but do not even THINK...that you can feel what I am feeling.  
  
"No. Perhaps not." Said James quietly and he slowly moved away from Snape and back to his position around the table.  
  
Snape meanwhile resumed string down at the B/W photograph in utter disbelief.  
  
"No...no Good God no". Mumbled Snape.  
  
"I can assure you Severus we will do our utmost to see that she is not harmed if it can be helped." Said Dummbledore while approaching Snape.  
  
"Like HELL we will." Boomed a loud voice from across the room.  
  
It was Bartimous Crouch...He purposely stamped towards Snape and Dummbledore.  
  
"Bartimus Really." Said Dummbledore. "We are not vigilantes...if there is even the slightest chance that Snape's daughter has not gone entirely over than we should make every effort to try and save her from "Worse than death."  
  
"Bollucks." Boomed Crouch "I will show no sympathy for anyone whom Potter says is truly committed Voldemort's group." Crouch slowly turned to Potter, who it seemed was making a concerted effort not to look at him. "Well James...I leave to you...has she gone over...or has she merely been hoodwinked."  
  
There was a minor tone of threatening in Crouch's voice. He smiled wickedly and approached James.  
  
"She HAS been hoodwinked Mr. Crouch." Said Potter. Snape's expression rose ever so slightly...while Crouch seemed almost ready to pounce. "However I'm afraid the damage is complete...she's with him 100% now there's no doubt about it."  
  
Snape and Crouch's expression each turned 180s.  
  
"There you have it gentlemen." Boomed crouch to the gathered wizards and witches. "Now if anyone ELSE would like to speak up on this man's behalf...let he or she do so now."  
  
The only response...was an eerie silence.  
  
"If I had thought it would have done any good I would have spoken up again." said the voice of Albus Dummbledore in the present and bringing Snape for the moment back to reality.  
  
"I know you would have sir," said Snape. "But it would have only made matters worse down the road...for both of us."  
  
"Yes." Said the fading voice of Dummbledore. "Quite so...though your next move nearly brought that about anyway."  
  
Dummbledore's voice faded as Snape mind Again returned to that dreadful evening in 1986. There he stood...in a room full of his allies...a man just being told that his own daughter was as well as dead. The only man who he could trust had tried to help him...but it did no good. The Alliance...with the exception of Potter and Dummbledore...were out for revenge...and their idea of justice.  
  
"Well then...the matter is settled." Said Crouch with finality. He then slowly approached Snape yet again...until he was only inches away from Snape's face. "And do take my advice DEAR Professor...If I were in your shoes...I would not be so quick to heap mounds of pity.... upon a murderer.  
  
It all happened in a blinding flash of light. Snape whipped his wand from his robes with the speed of lightening...and jammed it into Crouches stomach.  
  
"EXPELIARMIS!!!" Blared Snape.  
  
The blast hit Crouch so close that it jetted him across the room in a haze of green and pink smoke. He slammed against the flimsy wood wall and fell to the floor. For all anyone else knew...his wand may have ended up in Dublin the blow was so close.  
  
The Other Witches and Wizards instantly drew their wands as though they were about to take Snape out...But Dummbledore and Potter both through up their arms in opposition.  
  
"NO!" yelled Dummbledore and Potter almost simultaneously.  
  
Snape...now in a state of controlled panic...whirled around to face them.  
  
"Severus.... Severus don't...it's not worth it." Pleaded Dummbledore. "  
  
"My daughter was worth everything." Replied Snape. "And now she's gone you say.... well then...(Snape's tone turned threateningly calm) If that is the final decision of this alliance...then I wash my hands of the whole deal."  
  
"Severus you don't know what you're saying," pleaded Potter.  
  
"Do I not" Replied Snape. "Perhaps.... JAMES...you should return to your household...as am I...for you have a son AND a wife to care for."  
  
"Ah...the trader's going back to Voldmort like a blooming homing pigeon." Wailed the raspy voice of Alester Moody from across the room. Snape's wand was instantly pointed at Moody.  
  
"You'd like that would you not Alester." Said Snape tauntingly. "Well I wouldn't give you the pleasure. I'm finished with all of you...you and Voldemort.... GO TO THE DEVIL THE LOT OF YOU!!!!"  
  
Before either Dummbledore or Potter could move, Snape Disaperated in a wisp of smoke and dust.  
  
"We'd better go after him." Said Potter as though worried. "It's a perfect trap...if she wants to get him...she'll do it at his home."  
  
An instant later...in the front yard of a small but impressive mansion on a hill a few mile from Hogwarts...Snape reappeared. Upon apperating he dusted off his robes and looked up at his house...but something was wrong...the front door was open and lights were on all levels of the house.  
  
"What in the hell...." Began Snape.  
  
Before he could finish however...a maddening scream of a female's voice...followed by another...yet older female's scream echoed from within Snape's house.  
  
"No...NO CYNTHIA" Snape began to run like mad towards his front door. He ran as though floating through the entryway and stopped at the large wooden staircase just beyond. He turned to his left and entered the sitting room... which was totally ramshackled. And there...laying have sprawled on the floor and the tea chest...was Cynthia Snape. "Oh my dear God."  
  
Snape stumbled over the debris in the sitting room as he approached his wife. A large stain of blood was running from underneath her bright blue robes and it was obvious that she had put up a valiant struggle with her assailant.  
  
After what seemed like a walk through eternity...Snape...with wand at the ready...finally reached his wife. He stooped down next to her...now at the point of tears...and gently rolled her over into his arms. She was now upon the very doorstop of death...with only a sliver of life remaining.  
  
"Sev...Sever..." Cynthia tried to speak.  
  
"No no. My dear...stay calm...you're going to be alright...just...just hold on." Snape pleaded through his non-believing mind.  
  
"Cynthia...who did this to you?  
  
"It.Its.... i...."Life slowly began to slip from Cynthia Snape's body. "I...Love you." Cynthia's body fell totally limp in her husband's arms.  
  
"No....no...NOOOOO!!!" Wailed Snape. He then collapsed in tears upon the body of his beloved wife. Had it not been for the shuffling he heard coming form upstairs...he may well have remained there forever.  
  
Snape rose to his feet with swift determination in his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling...and then scanned the room with his wand outstretched.  
  
"Come out.... COME OUT you cowards!" yelled Snape at thin air. "You bastards.... FACE ME.... if you have the guts to."  
  
In response...came the answer that Snape would least liked to have seen. His daughter...18 year old Jennifer Snape...now draped in a jet-black robe emblazed with the damn mark appearted before him. Snape's jaw dropped.  
  
"Good evening father." Said Jenny in a very tauntingly calm and false- friendly tone. "What brings you from your work at this hour?"  
  
Snape was stymied nearly beyond the point of audible speech.  
  
"Je.... Je...." Stammered Snape  
  
"Oh but I'm quite sure it couldn't have been me." Said Jenny wickedly. "your work never took a back seat to me. Perhaps if you had stayed home a few nights...you would have seen what was happening."  
  
"How.... how...." Snape desperately tried to speak.  
  
"That's right...you filthy little worm." Hissed Jenny. "You totally ignored me...whenever I wanted to speak with you...you were always to blessed busy. Why...Why father...DID YOU NEVER LOVE ME!  
  
"Never.... Love you?" Said Snape finally but with great difficultly.  
  
"Yes...your work...and your fancies always came first...never your own daughter." Hissed Jenny yet louder. "Well...such is the life I have led...NO MORE!!!"  
  
Jenny's outburst caused Snape to stumble backwards slightly. He had still not totally grasped the full scope of what had happened. He looked down at his wife's body...and then...up at the face of his daughter. No matter how evil her expression...or how spitefully wicked her words...they could not hide the beautiful face now partially hidden by anger and hate.  
  
"I have found people who love me...people who care about me...PEOPLE WHO WILL LISTEN TO ME!!!" roared Jenny in a near insane tone. "Unlike you...dear father...I am certain of my future...I live to serve my master now...and…my husband."  
  
The words cut through Snape like a boiling hot dagger.  
  
"Your...husband?" stuttered Snape.  
  
"Oh...isn't that a shame...father doesn't know everything now does he," quipped Jenny. She then raised her hand and snapped her fingers in the air.  
  
"Barty...come and have a look won't you dear."  
  
Barty Crouch...Bartimus' son instantly apperated next to Jenny. He also was decked out in a robe of jet-black emblazoned with a dark mark...yet his robe had a belt of deep violet.  
  
Snape again staggered slightly backwards. Here...standing before him were his own daughter...and the son of Bartimus Crouch...and now they were bonded together in wedlock...and...in evil.  
  
"You...You son of a..." gasped Snape.  
  
"Ah ah ahhhhh". Hissed Barty as he drew his wand and aimed it at Snape. " Now is that a nice thing to say to your son-in-law Professor."  
  
Barty acted as though he were about to send a spell in Snape's direction...But Jenny gently grasped his arm and lowered it.  
  
"No no...not yet my dear." Said Jenny calm and lovingly. "I would greatly appreciate it if you left him to me...I have a few more little things I'd like to say to my dear Father before I send him to hell."  
  
"As you wish my Darling." Said Barty as he lowered and pocketed his wand. He then pulled a small golden pocket watch out of his wand pocket. "Oh dear...I've got to be hurrying along I'm afraid...urgent business with my master this evening...I'm sure you know how it is Professor."  
  
"Where is our master now my dear?" Said Jenny.  
  
Barty Looked down at his watch.  
  
"Oh...would say about now he's probably just arriving at the Potter's house...the he'll be off to see to Moody.... and...he he...my DEAR father."  
  
Snape froze...it was impossible...how could Barty know what he did.  
  
"You seem perplexed father...can we...hm hm...help to clarify anything for you?" Said Jenny with false love. 


End file.
